successful mission
by mangagakaz
Summary: Leon and Yuffie meet.My first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Intro:  
The gummi ship hit the ground roughly causing Yuffie to lose her balance and drop her bags. "Cid can you ever land right!!!!" She helped Aerith up and threw her bags over her shoulder. She pushed pass people who survived the heartless attack and made her way to the door. "Hurry up Aertih," Aertih stumbled forward looking rather green and in a daze.  
Aertih ran out the ship and threw her head in a trashcan next to the café. 'I thought I had bad motion sickness,' Yuffie watched as Cid helped people out of the gummi ship. A tall caped man walked over to Cid and they begun to talk.  
"Hey Aertih who's that?" Aertih moved from the trashcan and stumbled towards Yuffie, "I don't know." Cid pointed to Yuffie and the man began to walk toward her. "Yuffie what did you do now," Aertih tapped her foot and glared down at her. "I don't know?" The man stood in front of Yuffie and Aertih, brown hair poured through the opening and Yuffie could only see one blue eye. "Are you a fighter?" Yuffie stood there a while than a smile spread across her face. "Some people would call me the Greatest Ninja Ever," she made sure everyone could hear. The man removed his hood and cape and smirked. "I'm Leon you are to fight me." Yuffie looked stunned, mostly because this hot guy wanted to fight little oh her and she hadn't trained since they had been on the ship. "Fine," Yuffie pulled out her ninja stars. Aertih gasped and frowned as Leon pulled out his gunblade.  
  
Chapter 1:It's Leon!!!  
  
Yuffie, Cid and Aertih followed Leon to the third distrait where they would duke it out. Yuffie stood in fighting position with her ninja stars draw she still was confused about why they had to fight. "I want a powerful fight as a partner," Leon stood in fighting position, "They told a fighter was on the ship." Yuffie couldn't help but smile she would love to be his partner but his voice was kind of cold.  
"They tell me the fight was a puny girl." Yuffie growled, "PUNY GIRL!!!" Leon turned and begun to walk away,"I guess I was wasting my time." Yuffie screamed in anger and threw five ninja stars at him. "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" Leon turned and jumped upward lusting his sword toward Yuffie who flipped out the way. "Little girls shouldn't play such dirty tricks!" Yuffie glared at him and pulled out her largest ninja star, 'his too strong.'  
She jumped high enough that she soared above Leon's head. She threw her ninja star straight toward his head, he grunted as the ninja star struck his head. 'That should cause some serious head damage,' Yuffie smiled but it soon faded as she noticed Leon still standing. "What you surprised," Leon gave her the middle finger, blood dripped down his forehead.  
Yuffie gawked at him and took some steps backwards. "Please don't," she muttered but it was too late. Leon charged towards her with his gunblade raised. Yuffie stood there wide-eyed as Leons blade slashed through her skin and blood poured down her arm. Aertih screamed as Yuffie hit the ground. Cid shouted for her to get up but she didn't move. "Murderer! You said you were looking for a partner!!!"  
Leon picked up his cape and draped it across Yuffies body. "She's not dead," Leon tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey what the hell are you doing!" Cid marched toward Leon shaking his fist. "To find a place to stay," Leon turned and walked up the stairs leading to the second district. Aertih placed her hand on Cids shoulder then followed Leon.  
  
Yuffie sat up, her chest and upper body was bandaged and a small bit of cleavage was revealed. She looked around the red room and noticed Aertih sleeping in a chair. "Hey Aertih I'm Up!" Aertih practically fell out her chair. "Yuffie don't do that!!!" She stumbled to the bed and sat next to Yuffie. "Cid she's up!"  
Cid ran in smiling and Leon soon followed with an emotionless face on. Yuffie glared at him and hissed, "Why did you hit so hard!" Leon shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to her. Yuffie shook her head and smiled,"You're a great fighter I'd love to be your partner!" Aertih couldn't believe her ears, she thought Yuffie hate the guy for sure.  
Leon faced her and grimaced, "no." Yuffie stood up and stomped towards him her face was red and bandages dangled from her legs. "I GOONA BE YOUR PARNTER RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Leon only turned his back towards her and shrugged his shoulders,"fine." Aertih and Cid looked from Leon to Yuffie and sighed.  
"Yuffie!" Aertih was pale and she pointed to yuffies clean bandages that had been drenched in blood. "Oh," Yuffie fall backwards on the bed clutching her sides. Aertih jumped to the bed holding a series of potions and leafs. " It looks like her wounds reopened." Aertih dabbed potions on the wounds and cid left the room searching for bandages. Yuffie was busy screaming her head off and swatting Aertih away with her feet to notice Leon holding her hand. "Calm her down," Aertih opened a bottle of her strongest potion and soaked some bandages. Yuffie was literally breaking Leons hand in half and was drenched in sweat. After the bandages were tied on, Aertih left the red room leaving yuffie alone with Leon. He stared out the window mumbling stuff about Squall and Balamb. "Who's Squall?" she asked breaking Leons train of thoughts. Leon face seemed softer and his eye looked dull." That's what I use to be called." Yuffie stared at him,"Why did you change your name?" Leon walked closer to her and stopped at the side of her bed. "It doesn't matter just call me Leon," he turned his back to her and walked back to the window. "Squall sounds better," she placed her hands behind her head and turned on her side. "I said to call me Leon so call me Leon," his eyes were feeled with rage but yuffie ignored that. "Squall squall squall," she chanted and waved her finger around. She grinned kept nagging Leon.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"IT'S LEON!!!!"  
  
(a/n) yaaa time for a authors note !! stars as eye balls. I love Yuffie and Leon almost as much as I love Leon. But I hope you liked the story email any suggestions flames fanmail anything!!! Smooches; } Sorry for the sorry ending.  
  
Chapter 2: chocobo undies and pajamas  
  
After the whole fighting thing yuffie had been staying with Aertih in the red room across from Leons room. Cid had opened his shop and Yuffies wounds healed. Yuffie laid in bed across from the snoring Aertih, a pillow was pressed against her face to block the loud snoring. Yuffie tossed and turned hoping to block the loud noises and finally decide to leave the room. She was in her silk nightshirt and shorts and her hair was tied into a small bun. She grabbed her slippers and waltz over to the green room.  
  
Leon laid his bed with his regular outfit staring into space. Yuffie crept in the dark corner keeping quiet and still, after all she's a ninja. Leon yawned and caught glances of something move in the corner. He slowly reached for his gunblade that was lying in the corner. But it was too late thing leaped for Leon. With one quick movement he flipped the thing onto the bed. Yuffie laid in a confused heap as Leon had his gunblade to her throat. She smiled and waved at the bewildered Leon, "Hey Squall." Leon lowered his sword and glared at her, "It's Leon." She smiled and hopped off the bed to get her slippers. Leon stared at her silk pajamas,' stop staring!!' He glared at himself and a faint blush covered his nose. She walked towards the door and pulled out five bags. "What's that for?!" Yuffie smirked, "I'm gonna share a room with you." Leons mouth hit the ground and stomped towards Yuffie," No you aren't!" Yuffie ran her fingers through her hair, "Aertih snores I rather share a room with my partner." Leons eyes widen, he didn't want to sleep in the bed with some girl. Yuffie unloaded his stuff in the dressers and pulled out a big set of ninja stars and placed them in the bottom dresser. "Whatever," Leon walked out he door with his gunblade on his shoulder. 'I guess that's a yes,' yuffie smile and hopped in the bed.  
  
Leon walked into the hotel, cuts, bruises, and dirt covered his beautiful face. Heehee Blood dried and caked on his face making him feel grimy. It was hard fighting about twenty-five heartless by yourself. He stumbled into the room to find Yuffie tossing ninjas stars in some pink chocobo undies and a white tank top. "Hey Squ....," she stopped talking when she saw what a mess He was and pulled out the first aid kit. "Owwwwww," Leon groaned as she put antidote on his cuts and placed ban-aids on his small cuts. "Stop moving!" She bonked him with the box, Leon growled and pushed off the bed. Yuffies legs flew in the air and a whole bunch of dirty word flew out her mouth. "Wahhhh, go take a bath!" She threw towels at her and chased him into the bathroom. The shower started and Yuffie flopped on the bed wrapping the covers around her tight than falling into a deep sleep. Leon removed his shirt and threw himself into the bed covering his head and felt something warm next to him. "Yuffie, why are you in my bed!!???" Yuffie stirred and her head popped out the covers," I'm I suppose to sleep on the ground." Leon nodded, but Yuffie just fell back sleep. Leon growled and ploped in the bed and mumbled something about sleeping outside on the streets.  
  
Yuffie awoke on something hard but warm, she looked up to see leons face. His hand was woven in her raven locks and he looked peaceful. Blush redden Yuffies face and she slowly reached up to touch his lips. Her finger tips gently touched his lips and traced over them. She quickly moved her hands as Leon flipped over to the other side. Her redden even more when she noticed that she had been sleeping in her chocobo undies. She rose from the bed and tip toed to the dresser pulling out her regular clothes. She walked into the bathroom and ran her water. Leon opened his eye and frowned, was she just touching his lips and laying on chest. He rose from the bed and pulled on his shirt, as he picked up his jacket his finger traced the red wings on the back. He pick up his blade and jumped out the window landing on the alleyway leading to his favorite place. The secret waterway. Yuffie smirked when she saw the covers and bed made but leon gone. She stomped over to the red room to talk to Aertih. Aertih sat on her bed sewing a skirt. "Aertih have you seen Leon?" Aertih only smiled and placed her neeld aside. "I mean we're supose to be partners and he's always gone." Aertih patted her back ," Yuffie he always trains in the waterway at the end of the alley." Yuffie grinned for a while then a puzzled look came across her face, "How did you know?" Aertih kept smiling and played with the sheets. "He showed me, it's nothing like that." Yuffie frowned and walked away. 'he didn't show but he showed Aertih.' 


	2. Chapter 2

MG:Yes everyone the great mangagakaz is back!!!! So that means more stories from me!! I know the angry mob is going to be happy about this!

Angry mob: Oh shut up and write!

MG: Um, yeah. I'll update soon and expect more of my fics to be on other subjects. Anime, like Naruto,etc. Check it out.

Angry mob: Just update already!!

MG: Oh yeah, you guys can email me your thoughts and ideas. I'm so happy!!


End file.
